


and i call it love

by 0ngseal



Category: YG Silverboys, silver boys - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mentions of other Silver Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 07:49:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18278936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0ngseal/pseuds/0ngseal
Summary: In which Seunghun is a Youtuber-slash-veterinarian and Midam is his not-so-secret lover.





	and i call it love

[ **Video Description:** There was a yellow background with his handwritten words, _a little journey to my safe place after work_. The video cuts and it shows Seunghun stepping on the crisp autumn leaves on the sidewalk while he huffed at the same time. “So… my shift just ended and I have nothing else planned for the rest of the day. I was just thinking of going home to rest since I have been up for some time already but I thought the day would be unfruitful if I just ended it like that,” he paused for a little while to catch his breath before continuing. “So, now I am on my way to my favourite place! It might seem really shady now but I promise you, you’ll love the look of it!” He continued to trudge along the dark paths of the alley and entered the café-slash-bakery. The scene changes into one where Seunghun was already seated and his order was in front of him. Again, his handwritten words appeared above his order, _honey lemon tea meets Oreo cheesecake_. 

However, behind the camera, Seunghun stared lovingly at the owner of the shop. He gestured for the owner to come and sit with him and it got him an innocent nod. “So… This is Midam, the owner of this pretty little shop. The owner is just as pretty.” Seunghun cheekily said and his smile could be felt through his words. Midam flushed red and glanced back and forth at Seunghun and the camera. “Say hi!” Seunghun encouraged and Midam could only nod slowly.

“…Hello, I am Midam. Please support Seunghun and give him a lot of love…” he greeted shyly and bit his lips and Seunghun chuckled. Knowing that Midam wasn’t one to love cameras, he turned his camera away from Midam and allowed it to film only him. It was a little clip of him talking to Midam with the speed up and a lo-fi soundtrack that drowned their little conversations. 

The scene then changed into one where he was finally settled at home. “I have finally reached my home and I think I’m going to listen to some podcasts and then turn in.” The screen turned black and in the middle was his little text, _until next time_.]

🥧☕ **a sweet tooth and autumn leaves 🍂 honeys_hun**  
16,832 views  
Comments 500  
_Add a public comment…_

 **kotaro? koyam**  
the café is so pretty…

 **unbothered prince**  
i’m unbothered but i killed my tree for this

 **bexfriend**  
is that heart eyes i see? you looked so happy when you were talking to him!!!

[ **Image Description:** The sky was dark and the streetlights were dim. Cars were parked at the side and there was a dark figure in the picture. It was his back view. The dim lights only made the man in the picture look better.]

Liked by **yedamn_** and **1,135 others**  
**honeys_hun** the most beautiful back view  
_View All 500 Comments_  
**bex_0305** aka “i want to give him a back hug now.”  
18 hours ago

[ **Video Description:** Seunghun smiled at the camera and gave an awkward wave. “Hello, it’s a random video but I made this to accompany those who are spending their lunch or dinner alone. It’s quite random but I’m just reading a book during lunch break and I’m waiting for someone.” He sighed and took out a thick book from his bag. “I’m at a bench outside the convenience store next to my clinic. I could have just spent my lunch break inside the staff room but a change of environment seems better. Plus, not many people come here at this hour so I don’t have to feel too shy about talking to the camera by myself.”

“How was your week? I hope you had a good one. Mine was really tiring and I was just treating animals. Although I get home all worn out, I have to say that I enjoy my work. At first, I would feel really pained to see all those little things whimpering but when they get all better, the relieved expressions on their owners makes me feel much better. I’m wondering if I should just work 24/7, I think I love my work a little too much.” He chuckled and touched his nape in embarrassment.

“Oh yeah, I was really upset a few days ago because of a case. The shelter brought this dog to us and it was all injured and bloody. I found out much later that the cause of this was an irresponsible and abusive owner. Seriously guys, don't go around buying new pets if you're not going to be a nice and responsible owner.” He chided and opened the book. “I’m just reading this for fun but I might want to keep the book now. Talking to the camera seems more interesting at the moment…”

Without noticing the camera, someone crept behind Seunghun and blew air into his ear. Seunghun widened his eyes in surprise and jumped in shock, his hands flying to clutch his chest and his head turning around immediately. The person giggled delightfully and patted Seunghun’s back in mock apology before taking a seat in front of him.

“Midam hyung, you scared me!” Seunghun half shouted and it was obvious that he had barely recovered from the shock. “Hyung… You know how I get scared over the smallest things…” He whined and Midam laughed once again. “Then it is a success!” Midam happily cheered and took lunchboxes out of his paper bag. “I got you your lunch and I brought some cheesecake and honey lemon tea too. Eat up, your break is ending soon.”

Seunghun got to enjoy his meal, his eyes crinkling in delight every time he took a bite. He also continued to chat with Midam and the video was sped up once again and their conversations were muffled. When he was done, he smiled at the camera and waved. “The video is short but I hope you got to pass some time with this. I’ll see you again in another video! Till then!”]

🍚 **hang out with me honeys_hun**  
9,843 views  
Comments 200  
_Add a public comment…_

 **yunghoodieboi**  
i got to procrastinate with this

 **magic! fantastic!**  
a new day, a new meme to use

 **mashimallow**  
midam’s giggle is so cute!!! the two of you are so cute together…

[ **Image Description:** It was a screenshot from a video. The day was clear and there were many empty tables at the back. There were yellow autumn leaves on the floor and it was evident from the state of their hair that it was windy. Seunghun had his face covered by his hand because of his shock while Midam was smiling cheekily at Seunghun. His eyes were in the shape of crescent moons and his smile was wide.]

Liked by **gongjuboi** and **500 others**  
**honeys_hun** my happy pill 🙆  
_View All 109 Comments_  
**w00ngie** it is about time you tell us what he means to you  
3 hours ago

When Midam got back from a delivery, he was met with a very crossed Woong. “Did something happen?” He asked, a little curious because Woong was not one to look mad. “I don’t know, did something happen?” Woong raised his brow and looked at Midam expectantly. He should have known though, Midam was one of the most clueless people he has ever met.

“You are famous now.” Woong remarked and Midam still doesn’t get it. “Yeah, I know. There has been a lot of requests to follow me on Instagram. Didn’t accept them though.”

“Everyone has been curious about your relationship with Doctor Kim. I only got to know this because of the videos he released. Give me some updates?” Woong asked as he threw his hands upwards in exasperation. “…Oh. I didn’t tell you…? We are dating…” Midam softly said and continued before Woong could say anything. “I just never had time to tell you anything! Or I forgot that I didn’t tell you! I don’t know which!” Woong rolled his eyes and sighed, “Any other best friends would have disowned you but you are lucky I’m a good catch. Now tell me more, it is what I deserve.”

Since the shop had no customers at the moment, the two sat at a table near the counter. Woong was excited that his friend was now part of a relationship. After all, he was worried that no one would fancy Midam’s shy personality.

“So… Got anything spicy to tell me?”  
“What?! This vase here can be my weapon…”

[ **Image Description:** Midam was smiling at the camera, his eyes bright with a glint and his hands were up. He was holding a paper bag with a hand-drawn heart.]

Liked by **w00ngie** and **20 others**  
**midam_1027** am on my way to visit someone!  
**w00ngie** have fun while i take care of the shop for you… again  
**hyunsukz** @ **w00ngie** hyung, you are using your phone, not working!  
15 minutes ago

[ **Video Description:** There was a mustard yellow background and Seunghun’s doodles were decorated all over it. _You ask, I answer! Volume 1.0_ was written and little moving hearts were circled around the words. “Hey friends! So many of you have requested for a Q&A video so here it is! Anything for our humble little Honeys family so let’s get right into the video!”

“First question, what is your age?” Seunghun read from his phone and looked at the screen to answer. “I’m 28! Pretty old but I know I don’t come across as an oldie!”

“What are your hobbies?” He trailed off and there was a pause. “Watching movies and shopping? Ah, there is this movie that I really want to recommend. It’s ‘will you be there?’ and I really loved it. Give it a try, you won’t regret!”

Seunghun continued to answer questions and he was happy that he was able to be closer to his fans. The questions weren’t hard but he realised that there were many comments asking about his relationship with Midam. “What is your relationship with Midam?” He read aloud and smiled cheekily at the camera. He acted like he was thinking for a while and left the question unanswered. At that moment, his door beeped and Midam entered his apartment. “Hun...? You home?” Midam’s steps could be heard and Seunghun could only smile. “I’m here.”

“I got you the usual! And…” Midam’s words trailed off when he saw the camera. “Ah… You are filming…” Midam nodded and whispered before tiptoeing to the kitchen. Seunghun thought that the other’s actions were so cute that he let out a laugh. “C’mere, what are you so cute for? Whispering and tiptoeing… Are you trying to give me a ticket to my grave?”

Midam peeked out from the kitchen and glared at Seunghun. “Quickly finish up, or else I’ll finish this for you!” Seunghun shook his head in amusement and turned to look at the camera. “I’m finished with the Q&A for now. I’ll do another session soon so don’t worry if your questions have not been answered. See you another time, Honeys!”]

💌 **you ask, i answer! volume 1.0 honeys_hun**  
19,846 views  
Comments 214  
_Add a public comment…_

 **w00liesss**  
seunghun: acts like a tease and does not answer the question.  
midam:  
seunghun: proceeds to act domestic

 **vongole pasta one dish**  
just say you love him and go 😩

[ **Video Description:** Seunghun had Midam pinned against the wall and the older male tried to look at the door that was much further away from them. “Look at me,” Seunghun whispered and Midam reluctantly obeyed. He then pulled the older male’s body closer to him before staring at his lips. Before Midam, he didn’t think anyone could attract him but here he is, head over heels for the other. Seunghun could not help but stare at Midam’s cherry-coloured lips and without knowing, he bit on his bottom lip. The moment was so intimate and it felt like time was a concept that did not exist. “You’re beautiful,” he whispered and Midam turned beet red before replying. “…Back at you.” Seunghun decided to attack Midam with small pecks just below his earlobes and the side of his neck. He pulled away before he got too carried away. “Oh my god,” he said in exasperation before finally crashing his lips on Midam’s.]

Liked by **hunyhunymom** and **1,711 others**  


**honeys_hun** realised i didn't turn the camera off when this happened. also, you asked so here is the answer: he is my love.  


_View All 634 Comments_  
 **hunyhunymom** so when are you going to bring him home?  
 **n_o_a_3_** the two of you are too cheesy for my own good  
 **gongjuboi** @ **n_o_a_3_** you talk like you are not like that with junkyu  
2 hours ago 

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be uploaded on Seunghun's birthday but I couldn't do just that because I didn't have any confidence. I still don't but I suppose I wanted to contribute to anything Silver Boys related, even if that meant stepping out of my comfort zone. I inserted an argument in this piece of work at first but later decided that it was not necessary at all. This is meant to be light so I hope it has helped you to pass some time hehe. Thank you for giving this a chance if you have made it to the end. That aside, let's do our best to support the boys wherever they may go. Have a good day!


End file.
